


Motionless Pt. 12/?

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Motionless [17]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Albern's a dick, Angst and Feels, Depression, F/M, Graphic Description, Heavy Angst, Language, Major Character Injury, but it'll have a happy ending, yeah its gonna be bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: What work is Albern finishing and what was his brother up to? And why does it involve Bucky and why the hell were you involved?





	Motionless Pt. 12/?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [M_rude14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/M_rude14/gifts).



> FINALLY posting the next chapter! Guys we have come a long way in this series, thanks for sticking with it and being patient with me over the long wait. But we’re getting close to the ending, I have about 4 other parts planned and they’re going to be a feels trip, I’m sorry.
> 
> Thank you so much sis for helping me with this series!

 FYI, this is what Albern looks like, because he's creepy and gross looking, which fits my character so well! 

* * *

 

You couldn’t move, well, you could but if you did hot searing pain shot out from everywhere. Your shoulders were far from numb, you could no longer feel anything besides the pain that was inflicted upon you. Time wasn’t a part of your life anymore, considering you couldn’t tell the difference anymore. How the hell could you in the first place? You were in a semi-dark room, hanging from the ceiling from your wrists, feet bound to the floor in rusty iron cuffs. They transferred you into a different room a few days after Alberns “play time”. You weren’t sure why and you no longer cared. The only good thing that came out of the transfer was when you felt a slight breeze hit your face. Man, it felt amazing to lay down and not hang from the ceiling. Sure, you were placed on a stainless steel table that was cold as fuck, but hell if you cared.

You knew this wasn’t going to last very long, so you were going to cherish every single moment of it. You watched as the ceiling lights passed over you as they wheeled you down the damp, murky hallway to your new room. Well, the room where Albern would just continue to cut, dig and mark your skin. He always saved your spine for last though, each day he would cut even deeper into the base of your spine to get at Tony’s and Bruce’s little contraption. No patch of skin was untouched, besides your lower abdomen and thighs, everywhere else was marked in one way or another.

It wasn’t much longer until you were hauled off the table and strung back up in the same position you were taken down from. A scream made its way up your throat, but you didn’t have to strength to even let it out. Your throat was so sore from all the screams and curses you spewed out from the multiple days you’ve been here, so it just came out as a groan. Bane finished cuffing your feet to the lock on the floor and stood off to stand beside the door, awaiting further instruction.

You’re not sure how much time had passed since your new buddy Bane brought you here. The numbness of your body was slowly disappearing as every sensation slowly regained its place. Your subconscious was swarming with all the newest signals of fresh and old pain. You felt the pain of the cuffs locked around your wrists and ankles digging into the tender skin that was being rubbed away. How the fabric of your bra and panties stuck to your skin from the blood that soaked into them just hours before. How trails of the crimson liquid were now nothing but smudged, dark, cracked rivers on your skin. The stinging sensation every cut and burn gave you when you moved. You’ve handled pain many times before, but this pain was nothing like you ever felt before. The pain you experienced usually came quickly and took its time leaving you. However, this pain stuck with you every second, minute, and hour of every day. It was a pain that would never leave you, a pain you’d always remember. You no longer had the energy to do anything except breath in and out, but even then it was difficult when you had a few broken and bruised ribs.

You missed Steve and his awkwardness. You missed Tony and Bruce’s excited voices when they finally figured something out that’s been plaguing their minds for days. You missed Sam and Clint’s pranks you always took part of. You missed girl’s night with Wanda and Nat. But most of all, you missed Bucky. Your Bucky. The man who always stood by your side, through thick and thin, who stood up for you, protected you. The man who promised to marry you. But now, you don’t think you’ll live to see the day where you got to walk down the aisle in a white dress. To say ‘I Do’ to the man who changed your life. You miss home, and home was wherever Bucky was.

A dull light filled the room when the door was opened. If someone was to see you a few days after you were brought here, they would’ve seen you cower back in fear, caught like a deer in headlights as a predator stalks its prey. But now, your reaction is completely different, shut down, no longer reacting to Albern’s physical presence. Sure he still gave you a sick feeling in your stomach, but you weren’t going to give him the joy of actually showing him how much he affected you. Because if you did he’d try a different technique to pull another reaction from you, but if you didn’t show any form of emotion that meant his techniques were far more painful. You kinda wished one of Albern’s goonies would come in and give you a gold star for all your hard work, considering you’ve lasted this long. Like that was going to happen, they only gold star you were ever going to get was on your headstone when he finally manages to kill you and drop you onto the Avengers compound front step.

“Ah, you are awake. How do you like your new living quarters? I thought you’d like the cleaner room.” You scoffed at his smug face, bullshit he was giving you a cleaner room. The room you were currently in, was three times as worse than your previous one. It was dark, mold spots on the walls and floors, rats were most likely hiding somewhere and the room smelled like shit. He took off his black hat, coat and adjusted his glasses on his face. Which made his small beady eyes even sicklier.

“I like what you did with the place. Are those new wall fixtures? Because I’d really like to meet with your decorator, I need to get my own place upgraded.” Your voice hoarse and dry from lack of water, but you managed to give him a weak smile. Not wanting to back down, still gathering whatever will you had left, to fight back. There was no way you wanted to die, not today, not tomorrow or a week from now. You needed to live for Bucky because he would want to live for you.

“I must admit my dear, you are stronger than what my brother perceived. Which is really good on my part I have to say, it will help for what is coming next.” You always believed he was bluffing whenever he said that, but man were you so wrong. The first time he said that you didn’t believe him and you got shot in the thigh. The second time, he shot your shoulder, which hurt like a bitch because you were hanging by your arms and the bullet lodged itself pretty deep. But what could possibly be worse than what he’s already done? What else could he do to cause you more pain other than to kill you?

“It has been really exciting to have you stay with me over the past month Y/N, but I am afraid we need to push on. I am nearly finished with my brother’s work and the only thing we really need now is Bucky Barnes and you of course, but you are already here.” The doctors made their way towards you, pushing a table with medical tools along with them.

“You are probably wondering what I have planned for you. (Brothers name) has slaved over this work all throughout his life. Having Hydra give him exactly what he needs, helped him work grow faster. Quicker.” You watched as one of the doctors stepped behind you, the sound of rubber gloves snapping sent a pang of fear through you. Your skin was still very tender from the last time they poked, prodded and sliced through you. A pain you did not want to go through again.

“P-Please, don’t…” Your once strong exterior was finally cracking under the pressure. He was finally winning and you couldn’t let him get to you, but there was only a certain amount of pain you could take.

“But I must, Y/N. Pain is part of the process, whether it be physically, mentally, psychologically. It just brings us one step closer.” He nodded slightly and your body tensed as the man behind you sat down on the chair and shifted closer. You could feel the tip of the blade slowly prick your skin, slicing over the partly healed would. You tugged on your restraints, biting your bottom lip to hold back the scream making its way up your throat. Tears streamed down your face, leaving wet trails through the blood and grime that covered your once clean skin. Albern held your face in his hands, until your noses were about to touch.

“Es wird sehr schmerzhaft sein.”  **(It will be very painful)** Your arms jerked as the scalpel cut deeper, you tried to get away from the source of the pain, but there was nowhere for you to go. “Sie haben genau das, was ich will.”  **(You have exactly what i want)** Another slice was made but deeper. “Was ich brauche.”  **(What I need)** He slid his hands away from your face, down your torso, resting them on your hips. His thumbs running smooth circles on your lower abdomen. You hated having his hands on you, all you wanted to do was to bash his face in, break every single bone in his hands. But the fucking restraints prevented you from doing just that. So all you could do was just jerk away from his touch as best as you would not like it helped anyways.

“Bucky hat, was ich brauche.” ( **Bucky has what I need)** He gripped your hips hard enough to leave bruises, only adding the several ones littered across them. You were forced to stop moving when you heard the sound of metal against metal from behind you. Your nerves began to tingle, a new numbness spread through your limbs as if ice was melting against your skin. Everything was fine until a sharp pain, one you’ve never felt shot straight up your spine. You cried out as fire like pain radiated at the base of your spine, but it was gone as soon as it came. Gravity was now in control, your legs crumbled underneath you, but strong hands held you up. Alberns face now replaced with Banes. The doctor finished patching you up, packed up his materials and stood next to the others.

Albern stood behind you, his voice hot in your ear. “Aber mit Ihrer Hilfe, geben Sie ihm, was er braucht.”  **(But with your help, you’ll give him what he needs)** He gave orders to the other doctors, but his voice sounded muddled to you. Your senses started to become overwhelmed, there were too many things to focus on. So many thoughts ran through your head, what the hell happened? What was going on? Why were you involved? What did you and Bucky have that he needs?

All you could tell was that you were moving, you were no longer hanging from the ceiling, but instead being placed on a gurney on your stomach. You couldn’t feel anything past your waist and that scared the shit out of you. Your gaze happened to fall down to your hand and that’s when you realized he also took something else from you too. Your ring finger was gone, the ring that was once there was gone. The last physical piece of Bucky you had. The last piece of him to help keep you strong. You tried to keep a hold of whatever strength you had, but even that grip was slowly fading into nothingness. The events that has transpired over the past month you’ve been held here, finally started to overtake you. No matter how hard you tried to move, the pain would always remind you that it was present. It was now the only friend you had in this hellish prison, but it wasn’t the friend you needed.

“What did you do to me? What do you want from me?” Your voice was scratchy and hoarse from overuse. Albern crouched down eye level with yours, he took off his glasses and just stared at you. You could feel his eyes roaming over your figure, lingering in certain places. Eyes bright as he took in his handiwork.

“All in good time, my dear. Your questions will be answered soon enough.” He slipped on his glasses back on and stood up. “Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a message to send.” His footsteps echoed down the hallway, leaving you alone with the other men in the room. One doctor lifted your left hand and wrapped it up after cleaning it up quickly. He then laid it by your side, as the others busied themselves with bandaging your other wounds. You weren’t sure why they were doing this or why they even bothered. You were practically dead anyways.

They didn’t clean or bathe you, they just bandaged whatever cut, stab wound, bullet hole, etc. they could find. So you let them, you let them handle you, however, way they chose, not like you could stop them even if you tried. It wasn’t much longer until you felt yourself being wheeled back towards the back of the room. Bane walked up and handcuffed both your wrists to the metal bars of the bed they transferred you to. The transfer hurt like a son of a bitch, you bit your lip hard enough to draw blood, but you welcomed the pain. It reminded you that you were still alive. Barely, but alive.

Now it was just knowing how much longer it was going to stay that way.

\------------------

_ Bucky’s POV _

One month, three days, and four hours. It’s actually quite funny when you look at it, how this short of time makes it feel as if a year has passed. Because it surely felt like it did.

I tried my best to stay busy, spending most of my free time in the gym, burning off all the extra energy, frustration and anger off. Fury thought it was best if I stepped down from bigger missions for a while, but I was cleared for smaller missions.

However, I could no longer go on my own, because the bastards knew I would just abandon the mission all together and go hunt down the bastard who took her. Of course, that was a few days ago. I did try to steal, well borrow, a quinjet and leave on my own, but fucking Steve had to find me and pretty much drag me back into the compound. So I was put on a forty eight hour lockdown, or at least until I calmed the fuck down. Like that was ever going to happen. The only way I was going to fully calm down is when Y/N was safe in my arms again. To feel her arms around me again.

Thankfully the room I was locked in wasn’t all that bad, it didn’t feel like a prison, just a small room from a dinky motel. A bed with a simple comforter, a bathroom, and a small TV. There wasn’t much for me to do in here, I’ve read all the available reading material that was stashed in here. Even had my own special spot to mark the days I’ve been in here. At least this time it was only for a forty eight hour period instead of being cooped up in here for a few days. I was getting out later today, it took forever for two days to pass.

Closing my eyes for the umpteenth time, I tried to get some sleep, but that was short lived when the door burst open, practically tearing off its hinges. I bolt out of bed when I take in Steve’s appearance. His skin was deathly pale, a light sheen of sweat covered his face, eyes wide with shock, anger, murder, fear, god there were so many emotions flickering across his face it was hard to keep track.

“Steve? What the hell is going on? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” I take a tentative step towards him, my own nerves going off like fireworks. My instincts already told me that something really bad happened if it made Steve break the door down. But the longer he stayed silent, the more I grew irritated.

“Steve, you better tell me what the fuck is going on before I’m going to have to force it out of you.”

“He sent us a package….,” his eyes finally locked with mine, “it’s for you.”

“Yeah….and?” Steve’s skin seemed to grow paler. “Buck, there’s blood on the box.”

My heart stopped and I couldn’t breathe. Besides the newspaper message, this was the only thing we got from him. The only information we had on Y/N. I let my feet take control, letting them steer me out of the room, towards the elevator and to where everyone else staring at the box, expecting it to explode in their faces. My eyes locked onto it and sure enough, there was blood on the box. But more than I thought there would be, it was smeared all over the sides and across the top. It was fucking everywhere.

I slowly walk up to it, actually contemplating if something was going to pop out and grab me. But nothing did, instead there was clear instructions on the top that it was “For J.B.B. Eye’s Only”. I accepted the knife Nat offered me and hovered it over the top where it’s taped down. I took a deep breath and sliced open the tape. Placing the knife on the tabletop, I slowly opened up the flaps. The air around us went tense as everyone held their breath, anxiously and nervously waiting to see what the box contained. Everyone’s view of the contents was blocked, giving me space to open it. But I regretted it as soon as I opened it.

“Oh, god,” my stomach churns, gut clenches and my face pales. Inside the box laid on black charcoal silk with a red Hydra insignia in the center, was the Stark contraption Tony and Bruce invented for Y/N. It was covered in dark crimson and a few pieces of dried flesh. But the object beside it, made me stumble backwards to the wall, breathing heavily. Y/N’s ring finger, her engagement ring still attached was placed carefully in an indent of the black silk. The room blurred as the team rushed around in a fury.

They each took turns in peaking inside it, each one coiling back in shock and horror. I started to shake, giving my legs permission to drop me to the floor. Flashes flickered across my mind in a frenzy. Y/N laying in a dark room, bleeding to death, hand infected from the missing finger. Laying there helpless, unable to move, completely motionless with no way to defend herself. I was supposed to protect her and I couldn’t be there to even do that. I felt so defeated, angry, horrified, pissed off. (Brothers name) brother surely knows what he’s doing, he’s playing with me, toying with my mind and he knows what effect it’s having on me.

All I could focus on right now was the burning anger welling up within me. This bastard’s had Y/N long enough and I no longer cared what happened to me, I needed to get her back. If you could see me, you’d be smart enough not to approach me, as for I was on killer mode, burning holes into the floor. And they knew something was definitely up.

“Buck? Bucky talk to me? Please don’t do anything stupid.” Steve was crouched down a few feet in front of me, knowing it’s best to give me space. I don’t say anything, instead I stand up and start to walk out of the room.

“Buck, where are you going?” Without a second thought, I rear back and punch a hole into the concrete wall. My breath was ragged, a low growl rumbles deep within my chest. All I saw was red.

I needed to kill someone.

And that person was Y/N’s capture. My hand exits the hole, balling into a tighter fist at my side. The urge to hit something was growing immensely, however the urge, want and  _ need _ to kill someone grew even stronger.

“Buck?”

“Steve, I really need to hit someone. Fuck, I need to kill someone. So if you’re not volunteering for either, I think it’s best you leave me be. I suggest you don’t come to the gym for a while.” It was no easy task to get those words out, let alone to hold back from adding another hole in the wall to match.

“Bu-” I whirled around and crowded Steve’s space, causing everyone to go on alert.

“When we find that fucker, no one, absolutely  _ no one _ lays a finger on him! That bastard is mine and mine alone. I’m gonna kill that son of a bitch and you’ll stay the fuck out of my way.” He gave me a nod in understanding, knowing full well not to get between me and my target. He grips my shoulder tightly, eyes hard and full of hate.

“Bucky, when you find him. Give him hell and make sure it hurts.” I nod at him curtly, then leave to head towards the gym, really needing to beat something up.

“I’m coming for you Y/N. I’m coming for you and that bastard. You better be ready, because there’s no way you’re making it out of this alive and in one piece, you piece of Hydra shit.” I grumble to myself with each heavy step I took. Someone was going to die and I’m going to fucking enjoy it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are love  
> Comments are life
> 
> Yeah, it's gonna be angsty in the next chapter and you'll find out more about Albern's plan.


End file.
